


Someone to Look at Me

by Silent_Moon99



Category: The Prom (2020), The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: ...kind of, Barry is gay and wants love, Barry is just too oblivious to realize, Falling In Love, Follows the movie, Happy Ending, M/M, Or someone to just look at him with love, Trent is bi, Trent looks at him with love, kind of, some things are different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Moon99/pseuds/Silent_Moon99
Summary: "God, I would kill to have someone look at me the way Tom looks you," Barry said to Dee Dee for practically the hundredth time this month.Dee Dee laughed and responded with, "I'm sure someone is. I mean, you are amazing."Barry nods in agreement as Trent quietly sighed. He looked at him that way. He looked at him full of love. Trent loved him so much but yet Barry couldn't see that. Trent was surprised he couldn't, figuring he would have noticed by now. But then he thought. Maybe Barry had noticed. Maybe Barry knew Trent loved him. Maybe it was just Barry didn't love him back.
Relationships: Barry Glickman/Trent Oliver, Dee Dee Allen/Tom Hawkins (Mentioned)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Someone to Look at Me

Trent didn't know what started the conversation. To be honest, he wasn't really paying attention to Dee Dee, Angie, and Barry as they talked. He was too busy thinking. Normal stuff mostly, but also about Barry. The man who made him realize he was not straight. And the same man he was pretty sure he annoyed all the time. Not purposely though.

Whatever he didn't know how the conversation started. All he knew was Dee Dee was talking about some drama with Tom.

"The fight was a big one." She took a sip of her drink, "I'm pretty sure he hates me."

Angie shakes her head, "No way," she responds, "He is so in love with you. Just see the way he looks at you."

"God, I would kill to have someone look at me the way he looks at you," Barry said to Dee Dee for practically the hundredth time this month.

Dee Dee laughed and responded with, "Someone will one day. I mean, you are amazing."

Barry nods in agreement as Trent sighs quietly. He looked at Barry that way. He looked at him full of love. Trent loved him so much but yet Barry couldn't see that. Trent was surprised he couldn't, figuring he would have noticed by now. But then he thought. Maybe Barry had noticed. Maybe Barry knew Trent loved him. Maybe it was just Barry didn't love him back.

He quickly pushed that thought away. It stopped thinking and paid attention to the conversations, responding to them every now and then.

It was days later and once again, Barry was talking about how he wanted someone to look at him full of love and how he just wanted someone to love him. Trent was annoyed. Not because Barry was talking about this again but because he did both of those things. He loved Barry, he looked at him full of love. Trent wanted to just grab Barry by the shoulders and shake him while yelling how he loves him and looks at him like that.

But he didn't. He stayed quiet. They didn't even know he wasn't straight. Trent never told them otherwise, being too nervous to be open about the fact he wasn't straight. Angie and Barry had suspected it, but nothing was ever confirmed. 

"Trent? You okay?" Trent looked away from Barry to face Angie.

"Oh uh yeah, I'm fine." He gave her a fake smile. She gave him a suspicious look, like she knew something, but stayed quiet and went back to talking about the prom taking place later that night.

"Trent!" Angie's voice echoed through the lobby as they walked in, making Trent stop and look at her with a confused look on his face. "We should talk."

Trent opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it before nodding in agreement. Angie smiles and drags him away before sitting him down.

It was silent for a few minutes before Angie spoke, "You're gay, right?"

Trent's eyes widen as he shook his head. "No. No. I am not gay. I'm straight. I like girls. I've only been interested in girls." 

"Then what was that?"

"What was what...?"

She rolled her eyes. "Barry. I'm no expert but I don't think friends look at each other the way you look at Barry. And I think you look at Barry the way he wants to be looked at by a guy. You love Barry."

Trent went to try and deny it but couldn't. She was right. He knew she was. So he agreed. 

"Fine. Maybe I do love him."

She squealed. "You have to tell him."

Trent shakes his head. "No, Angie. He doesn't like me like that. Besides, I'm staying here and going to become a teacher and he'll be in New York, doing what he was born to do."

"Well, at least ask him to dance tonight. Promise me that."

Trent nods his head in response before going to get ready for it.

Trent took a deep breath. He watched as Angie excitedly says that Tina Lousie had shingles and she would be going on tomorrow for her. Trent was happy for her and once she finished talking, he turned to Barry.

"And now we're dressed up." He sings, smiling at him.

"You are a vision in aqua blue," Barry responded, looking him up and down to see the outfit.

Trent could feel a blush appear on his face but quickly acted all nonchalant about it before watching as Emma whisked Barry away, right as he was about to ask Barry to dance. He sighed. "I can do it. I can ask him. I'll just do it later.."

After the kiss between Emma and Alyssa, he found Barry sitting at a table, drinking some punch. Trent walked over to him, a sudden burst of confidence. He was going to do it. He was going to ask him to dance. And it would be great.

Except, he didn't ask.

He was going to but when he got to the table, Barry was waiting for his mom to come back from the bathroom and getting food. He didn't want to come in between their time together so he just sat and waited with him.

"Wouldn't you love to have a relationship like Emma and Alyssa's? Someone to just be in love with you and look at you full of love, even when you aren't looking."

"I guess," Trent responded.

Barry rolled his eyes. "Yeah. I know you aren't interested in dating right now and are happy being single. Angie's that way too. And Dee Dee is just so in love and I would kill for that love. Kill for someone to look at me like he looks at her." He sighs. "You wouldn't get it."

With that said, he got up and walked away to help his mom get food.

It was a few days later and their last night in Indiana. It was also late at night. Really late. And Trent was still up.

He didn't know why he was up but he was. He was up, sitting alone. Thinking. Of course, Barry was in his thoughts but it was mostly about everything. This was really where he was going to live in a few weeks. He would stay in an apartment in the beginning while looking for houses, but he was wanted to start immediately so he had to settle for an apartment for now.

Trent wished he could be with friends right now on their last night here. But it was hard. Anglea was of course back in New York now. She was performing in place of Tina Louise so she couldn't have stayed for the last few days. Dee Dee and Tom were sleeping...at his house. Trent was pretending that they were just hanging out and sleeping but he knew it was probably more than that.

Then there was Barry. Who knew where Barry was because Trent certainly didn't. They hadn't really talked much since the prom. He didn't know why but they didn't.

Trent kept thinking about everything so he didn't notice the person coming over to him and stand there quietly until the person spoke a quiet, "Hi."

Trent jumped and turned to look at the person, recognizing it as Barry. "Hey..."

"Mind if I sit?"

He shakes his head and Barry sits. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Barry once again spoke, breaking the awkward silence.

"So teacher..."

"Yeah." Trent nods and looks at him, "Acting isn't really working out for me and there's not much for me in New York anymore. And who knows. Indiana might be pretty cool."

Barry nods in response and they once again fall into an awkward silence. It doesn't last long, though, because Barry once again spoke. "I'm...sorry. I'm sorry annoying you about wanting love and wanting a guy to look at me like...you know."

Trent looks at him and nods. He went to respond but Barry kept talking, "I know you didn't state you were annoyed but it was obvious. I mean, I was literally being you except instead of Julliard, it was love."

"It's fine." 

Barry nods his head and they sit in silence. Less awkward silence but still silence. They sit there together in the silence for a while, just watching the sky or the occasional car driving by. Trent was surprised Barry was still out here but he didn't complain.

Soon, Trent got up to go to bed. Barry watched as Trent said goodnight and started walking away. But then Trent paused. He turned around and looked at Barry, "And for the record, someone does look at you like that.

Barry looked at him, puzzled. "What? Who?"

Trent sighed and looked down at his hands, which he was nervously playing with. "Me..." he mumbled before glancing at Barry, who was still confused. Trent thought he didn't hear so he started saying, "I sai-"

"I know what you said," Barry quickly responded, cutting Trent off. Trent just nodded before Barry continued, "But...But you're straight?"

Trent shook his head. "No, no. I mean, I thought I was. Until I met you. It wasn't until you I realized I was actually bi. I just didn't want to come to terms with that fact...Well, facts. The fact I was bi and the fact that I'm in love with you."

Barry listened to him, nodding his head. "So you...you love me."

Trent didn't answer. It wasn't a question, Trent knew that. Instead of responding, he walked away. He went inside and headed to his room. For some reason, he just wanted to cry. Barry didn't love him. And Trent knew that. So he wasn't staying to get rejected.

He got to his room quickly and went in. He didn't even bother putting on pajamas before he laid down on his bed, crying. He fucked everything up with Barry. Why would he tell Barry that he was in love with him? That was so dumb. And now, Barry probably hated him and even if he didn't, things would be awkward between them.

Soon, a knock was heard on the door. Trent glanced at it but made no move towards the door. Trent figured the person would leave if he didn't answer. After all, it was almost 2:30 in the morning. Yet the person didn't get the hint.

The person knocked again a few minutes later, making Trent groan. He wiped his tears before getting up and going towards the door. 

"If you're here because I'm being too loud, I apol-" He started as he opened the door but couldn't finish as lips crashed onto him.

Trent shoved the person and almost started yelling until he realized it was Barry. Barry kissed him.

"Shoot, Bear, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you."

Barry smiled at him, "Probably should've given you time to finish and see me. Also, Bear?"

Trent looked down, shrugging a bit, "I don't know. It seemed cute. I won't call you it if you don't want me to."

"I love it." 

Trent looks up at Barry and smiles. Barry wasted no time after that to kiss him and this time, Trent didn't stop him. Trent just pulled him closer, happy to finally have Barry know that someone always looking at him with love and finally happy to be with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this little one-shot. There isn't a lot of fanfictions or one-shots of them and I ship them so I wanted to write one myself! I'm sorry if it's bad and I'm sorry if the characters aren't true to the ones in the musical/movie. That's all.


End file.
